The Girl
by JASPER'S MATE
Summary: Alison a girl and has suffer from her visions since she was 9. What happens when she meets the Cullens? What happens when she meets Jasper? Who is the pixy girl in  the picture that Jasper looks at lovenly? Where is she? What happen to her? Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

***OK this story you might think its mean of me to take Alice off the map, meaning that she is dead in this story. Jasper is alone and well the good thing is that thanks to Bella he can control himself as well as any of the Cullens. In the story Bella is a vampire. This story goes after Breaking Dawn except that there is no Nessi and Bella has been a vampire for centuries. The truce with the werewolves is stronger and the wolfs actually trust the Cullens enough to let them into their land. But not enough for them to actually go to main La Push. After they left for more then one hundred years and Alice dies they come back. Jasper has avenge her death (or so he thinks) and no he is not over it but resigned to it. He now gets that depression isn't the answer and wouldn't get her back and is happy that she is in a better place.**

**(JPOV)**

"THE GIRL"

Edward Bella and I decide to go to the beach in La Push. Its our favorite. We were walking at a human speed, rare for us when we hear a scream. We quickly started walking a little faster. Edward i assume wasn't close enough to hear who ever it was that was screaming and i wasn't close enough to feel their emotions but we could hear the scream.

Finally we came close enough to see a girl. She was tall, thin with brown short hair and blue eyes she was laying in the ground panting her face against the ground her hair in a mess her teeth clench together. Her eyes were wild and she was wearing a dress like the one you wore to a party. A low cry of pain came from her clench teeth the three of us looked around to find the reason of why this girl would be in pain but we found nothing out of place.

Suddenly Edward's eyes widen and he looked directly at the girl speechless Bella saw his expression.

"what wrong Edward?" she whispered

While i looked at the girl my eyes lingered on her face. I knew that Edward was in shocked because of something and that Bella was worry about him but in that instance i didn't care i couldn't take my eyes away from the girl. Bella didn't know what to do with us we were frozen where we stood but suddenly the girl stood up and knelt on the ground. She put her hands in her head and shook her head just a tiny movement.

"i can't take it anymore" she whispered tears running down her cheeks.

She looked at a direction of the woods and got up. She started running straight forward.

"she is going to the cliffs" Bella whispered knowingly.

We silently follow behind the girl who was getting closer and closer to the cliffs. Suddenly there was a break in the woods and you could see the cliffs. She walked toward the highest one.

"she is going to jump!" i whispered horrified.

At that instance the girl was coming at the edge of the cliff. I lean forwards, i wanted to be there

"one of you go stop her before she jumps" Bella whispered urgently. Edward was still in shock and i knew that. But in the second that it took for me to realised that i was going to have to do save her the girl jumped. I ran so fast that everything was a blurred around me except for the girl. Luckily i caught the girl by her hand. I held her tight so she wouldn't slip and fall to the ocean. Little by little i started pulling her up

"no let me fall please" she begged but when she looked down. She started climbing her way up herself. I gave a heave and pulled her up making us both fall to the ground. The girl fell on top of me hitting her head in a rock beside us and loosing conscience. At that moment Bella and Edward ran towards us scared that the girl might bleed and i might loose my control.

But she didn't bleed so i stood up taking the girl in my arms.

"we need to get her to Carlisle" Bella said.

It stared to rain just then. We all nodded in agreement. As we ran i looked down at the girl. I stared at her until Edward touched my shoulder and i realized that we were already at the house. I hadn't even realized that i had stop. I had been so preoccupied looking at the girl. I felt Bella's and Edward's curiosity but i ignored it and stared walking up the stairs. Carisle was already there waiting for us with his bag open. I set the girl in the couch and stepped away so that Carisle could work on the girl. Rosalie was there with Emmett and Esme, Edward and Bella went to stand next to them. I knew that Bella was anxious for the girl like Carisle and also that Edward was worry about something but decided that it was because of the girl's health.

While Carisle worked on the girl i started pacing but never taking my eyes off the girl, that now i realized was beautiful. I felt a twitch of pain as i realized that i hadn't felt like any girl or women was pretty except for Alice. At that moment a quiet moan came from the girl and her eyes open. I was by her side, kneeling on the floor next to her. The girls eyes unfocused, then focused on me. She stood up very quickly and looked around very slowly at every face in the room. Then sat down on the couch putting her head in her hands.

"why didn't you let me fall?" she asked looking up at me. Carisle sat down next to her though being careful to not scare her.

"why would you even want to jump?" Emmett asked smiling at the girl

"you would never believe me" she said quietly.

"try us" Edward said in a grave tone.

He looked directly at me now but the girl just shook her head and got up. Then her hands went to her temples like she had a big head ache. She took a deep breath. At the same time Edward took a long deep breath too like something had happen. She open the door...

"wait I'll take you to your house" Edward said walking toward the door. The girl shrug she looked at him and he smiled a tight smile like she had said something funny. I looked at her.

"I'll take her" i said walking toward her "no let Edward take me" she said i felt the shock of everyone as she mention Edward's name. Nobody had said his name... not me... not Bella... or anybody... how did she know Edwards name?...

***OK i hope you like it but that is only a very short part of it. Now it was Jasper's point of view there is a lot more information coming from the "girl" so next am going to tell you the same part of it but in the "girls" point of view and a lot more:)hope you like it!**

**(Girl's POV)**

"HURT"

"Alison!"

I turned around at the sound of my name and saw who was calling me. I smiled at Alex my big brother and waved. He jogged toward me smiling. He looked exhausted. The lines under his eyes were there again. I frown, i hated that he never told me where he went at night but happy that he made it to the party. Everyone around me were laughing and dancing having a great time. He gave me a big hug when he reached me. He looked over me, his smiled widening has he took in the dress i was wearing. It had been a present of his. He then laugh surprise.

"hey i promised you i would wear it" i chided him

"yeah but i didn't believe you" he teased

I laughed. Then the one thing that could possibly destroy this happy moment, the one thing about me that i really really hated happen. In my head i had a flash of the future. Just a half a second of it but it was long enough that there was a sharp pain in my head. It was hard to ignore it but i manage it. In that flash of the future i saw something that terrified me. I saw me in pain because of other visions. This were longer ones and i could just imagine the pain that would put me in. I would have to get away from all my family that was here.

They wouldn't understand why i was screaming. They would only understand that i was in pain. They would surely put me in a hospital. That is why i hadn't told anyone about it. Alex had come really close to finding out once when i had had a vision that lasted a minute. The pain had been so much that i had fainted before i had even had the time to scream. The doctor said it had been because of the heat. That was one of the rare times where i had been grateful for the rare sunny moments in La Push. He hadn't suspected anything and i had never tried to tell him anything about it.

"hey are you OK?" he asked looking at my face i smiled with some effort

"yeah you know what i need to go to the store to get... chips" i said as i half-walked half-ran towards the front of the house.

I knew that Alex wouldn't follow me. He knew that when i put a stupid excused to leave a room or someplace it was because i wanted to be alone and he understood. As i open the front door of the house i decided to go the woods closed to the beach nobody would hear the screams that would surely come from me there.

I walked towards the wood while taking long deep breaths to prepare myself for the horrible pain that in just a couple of minutes would come. I sat down in the truck of a huge tree raping my hands around my legs. After about ten minutes there was a sharp pain in my head.

I gasped and at the same time i saw something.

I saw the face of a man. I didn't get to see a lot of his face because the picture was blurry. Then the pain increased and i saw more. I saw people, beautiful people surrounding me. I couldn't concentrate enough to see details. I stood up pacing. Like that would take the pain away! but it did nothing against it. Then i saw something that had me in the ground and screaming so loud that people miles away would hear me. I saw me surrounded by four man and three women who were extremely beautiful. They were laughing, with me laughing along with them.

I saw me calling one of the men Edward and hugging him. He had bronzed hair and he had his hand around one of the women who he called Bella. She was beautiful with brown hair that was to her waist. Abruptly the image went blank. A cry of pain escape trough my clench teeth. There was still pain in my head from the visions. I stood in my knees and put my hands in my head tears running down my cheeks.

"i can't take it anymore" i whisper shacking my head

Then i remember all the times that i had suffered since i turned nine.

How many years of pain did i go through?

How many would i go through until it was too much?

Until it hurt me too much?

Would it ever stop?

Would it kill me one day?

I looked at the direction off the cliffs and started running toward it. I didn't stop until i could see the cliffs. Then i walked toward them. I wasn't going to suffered one more day with the pain of the visions. Eight years of seeing things from the future the pain i went through each time i did see something. In that instance i jumped off the cliff closing my eyes. But something caught me by the hand. Something cold and hard. I looked up to see the face of the man i had seen a couple of minutes ago. But i didn't want to look too closely at his perfection.

I wanted to die.

He started pulling me up...

"no let me fall please" i begged but he didn't listen to me.

I looked down and saw how height i really was and fear took over. I stared pulling myself up. Then he pulled on my hand hard and i was stumbling on top of him. Something hit me in the head and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK i need you guys to start spreading the word! Please just because this isn't a Edward and Bella story doesn't mean its not good! So tell everyone you know about this story come on i need your help!**

**"TROUBLE"**

It seem like the pain in my head was a normal kind of pain but i wasn't sure until i wasn't seeing anything in my head. Iopen my eyes and saw the face of a beautiful man. He had blond hair and golden eyes. His eyes were full of worry. I stood up very quickly and very slowly looked at every face around me remembering the faces that i had seen in the visions moments ago. I saw the woman name Bella and the man called Edward. I sat back on the couch and put my head in my hands.

"why didn't you let me fall?" i asked looking at the man in front of me while one of the man came to sit next to me.

"why would you want to jump?" asked one of the man, the biggest of them and the most muscular

"you would never believe me" i quietly said

"try us" Edward said in a grave tone.

I just shook my head and headed for the door when suddenly i had another vision. I saw me, and Edward telling me he could read minds and also me telling him i could see the future. My hands flew to my temples where the pain was the more powerful. I took a deep breath then i open the door

"wait I'll take you to your house" Edward said walking toward me.

i shrug

_i know what you want to know_ i said in my head knowing he would hear

"I'll take her" the man that had saved me said

"no let Edward take me" i said.

All faces on the room where blank but i knew they were surprised that i knew his name nobody had said his name. I walked outside and into the woods. I didn't hear Edward behind me but suddenly he was beside me i took a deep breath i knew the questions were coming. Since he could hear my thoughts then he must know that i can see the future.

"when did it start?" he whispered.

i sight and thought of the first time it happen. How it stared the first day after my nine birthday. The pain... but i had understood pretty quickly. My mom had tolled me about my gram's sister she had had visions of the future. She of coursed had been sent to an asylum because they thought she was crazy. That is the reason i haven't told anyone.

I was afraid of the reaction of my family might have. I remember my mom telling me the stories or my gram's sister thinking they were just stories but i always knew they were the was in front of me then his eyes widen in shock and his hands were up palms forward

"what was your gram's sister's name?" he asked through unmoving lips.

I was a little confused but i tried to remember...

"Mary Alice Brandon" i said out loud remembering the only time my mother said the name.

Edward went into a full investigation mode then

"what happen to her?"

"i don't know she disappear from the asylum" i whispered

"how old was she?" "about 17 or 18" i said He frown

"what is your gram's name?"

"Cynthia Brandon" i answer

"where do you live right now?"

"La Push"

"where did you lived before?"

"Bollix but my mother wanted to move where my father came from" i told him honestly

He nodded his face both calculating and shock. He looked at me from hair to feet making me feel self conscious.

"what are you looking at?" i asked looking down at my dress. It was a mess i had been it the wood's ground a lot

"nothing" he whispered looking away into the forest.

We stared walking again. We didn't talk for the rest of the way but i was aware when Edward shot me glaces from the corner of his eye. After about two hours we were in the same beach that the cliffs were i wanted to jump before.

"i guess you can make it back home from here" he said smiling at me i smiled back

"yeah i can my brother is going to be so mad" i said looking at the sky the sun was about to rise behind the clouds

"you have a brother?" he asked "yes he was born two year before me" i answer yet again

He nodded looking thoughtful

"well see'ya" i said waving and walking toward my house

"good bye" he said walking back into the woods again.

It only took five minute to get back to the house. I saw that the lights were turned on and i took a deep breath this was going to be difficult and unpleasant. I walked in the door my mom was there on the couch her eyes were red

"do you have any idea what time it is?" she asked looking at the clock

"am sorry mom" i said quietly i looked around

"wheres Alex?"

"he went to look for you" she said getting up and coming to give me a hug

"never scared me like that!" she said

"sorry i went for a walk and time got away from me" i said shrugging

She nodded. I was so tired that i went to bed right after taking a shower. When i woke up Alex was sitting on the chair across my room. I sat up waiting for the chiding

"where were you?" i shrug

"in the woods i wanted to think alone and time got away from me" i looked up

"i am sorry if i scared you" i apologized.

He smiled then and came to sit next to me he hugged me then stiffen

"who were you with ?" he asked in a grave tone pulling away

"ummmmm..." i shrug "i saw some guys in the woods and a woman they were really nice" i said standing up and stretching

He nodded and stood up he open the door then turned around

"never do that again" he said seriously

"okay" i said nodding

He shut the door quietly. I went to the closet and open the doors. I looked at the clothes again and again wondering what to wear i decided to wear another dress i had. It was a very light yellow color and it match the sandals i wore. After taking another shower i went outside for a walk. I stop on the store close to the beach.

"hey Vicky!" Seth said waving from across the counter

I walked to him smiling. Like Alex there always seem like Seth was tired and the same lines under his eyes were there, but also like Alex he never told me why.

"hey Seth" i greeted him smiling as he yawn hugely

i frown

"you need your sleep you look exhausted" i said leaning in to touch below his eyes with the tips of my fingers

He took my hand from his face and held it in both of his smiling at me

"don't worry about me, your brother tolled me about yesterday" he said changing the subject

I sight and took my hand from his

"i just went for a walk" i grumble

"in the middle of the night in the woods" he scoffed "why didn't you just stay at the party you made?" he asked looking out the window like someone was calling him.

i looked at the direction he was looking at but saw nothing

"hey do you want to go walk?" he asked looking back at me

"sure" i said as we stared walking out the door. We walked with out talking. When we got the the beach he took my hand without asking. I felt awkward but let it go. I turned to look at the cliffs and saw the guy that had saved me yesterday. He was looking directly at me and Seth. I didn't stop walking though i was shocked to see him

"what are you looking at?" Seth said

I turned to look at him while he turned to stared at the spot where i had just been looking at but to my surprise nobody was there. I frown Seth just looked at me

"nothing" i said looking at the ocean.

At that instance Seth froze and looked at the forest

"what?" i asked looking at the forest too

"nothing i just forgot that i need to help your brother with something"

"what something?" i asked while he started walking away

"i don't know he just told me to meet him five minutes ago" he said as he started running

I sight when Seth stared running there was no one who could catch up to him. I looked at him until he disappeared. Then i looked back at the cliffs and started walking toward them. As i got closer and closet to the top i started looking around me. The day was like any other day cold but i had gotten used to the cold. I even liked it and it was a nightmare when it was sunny but it was rare that there would even be one sunny day in a year so i didn't often have to worry about the weather.

I reached the top then and looked at the ocean it was a beautiful view really because it was the highest of the cliffs.

Uh i hadn't realized that until now. I layed down next to a rock well aware that i was wearing a dress and close my eyes. There was no wind today and it felt nice laying in the cliff were you could hear the waves crash against the rocks below... hear the rustling in the bushes as a squirrel ran across one. It was very peaceful and little by little i fell in to a dream.

I was not sure if it was a nightmare or a normal dream.

I saw myself looking at Alex and Seth but there was something wrong with them. They were in the shadows of the forest Seth was looking down his face twisted in horror and anger. My brother's face was blank showing no emotions but a tear ran down his cheek. I took a step toward them but i stopped at the sound of my name being called at the opposite direction.

I recognized the voice it was of the man that had saved me. My face abruptly changed from concerned to a blinding smile of happiness. i started walking but soon was running toward the voice when someone caught me by the arm. I turned to see my gram...

"Don't" was all she said before disappearing.

I woke up gasping looking around me disoriented i was alone i sat up shaking my head. The sky was getting darker so i started walking home i was in enough trouble and i didn't need more.

**OK you guys i hope you review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**OK well please guys review cause right now i know some are liking this story but it always good to get reviews. I promise if i get three reviews for the chapter i will update every single day for three days... THINK ABOUT IT!**

**"DISCOVERY"**

I went straight to bed it sounded crazy but i was really sleepy. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. The beeping of my alarm clock woke me up. With not a lot of excitement i realized that i would be going to my new school today even though it was the begging of the semester.

Alex thought that the La Push school wasn't challenging me enough and he was opposed to me skipping a grade. When he found out i could transfer schools to the one in Forks he was ecstatic. I knew that it was actually going to be a little bit hard. They had advance classes which i was okay with.

I liked being challenge also there were sports and teams i could participate like soccer and volleyball which would really help on my college application. I went to take a bath and to my surprise i found myself thinking about the man that saved me. I hadn't even thank him. I didn't even know his name and as i put my skirt and blouse on i realized that i should look for him and thank him. It was the right thing to do even if at the time i had wanted to jump.

My mind was set as i drove my car to Forks High School. I parked on the closes parking space to the school and got out. I was a little early so i lean against my car and listen to music from my ipod. I was listening to my favorite song when a silver Volvo enter the parking lot. I looked to see five people get out, with some shock i recognised who they were.

They were the same people that had help. The man that had save me was with them. I couldn't take my eyes away from them. I realised that it was my lucky day. I could thank the guy and move on with my life. I would thank him after school i decided. I started walking toward the school when a little voice at the back of my head told me that i had to pass them. I tried not to be nervous about it and was relived that i could control my emotions. From the corner of my eye i saw Bella turn my way.

She smiled then tapped the guy that had saved me on the shoulder. Her lips moved too quickly for me to try to read what she was saying but as soon as they moved the guy looked my way. I turned my head feeling embarrassed has they caught me looking at them. Suddenly someone tap me on the shoulders. I turned around to see the guy next to me smiling at me. I could feel my lips turning into a smile with out me wanting them to.

"hi" i said stretching my hand to shake his.

He hesitated but reached to shake mine. His hand is like i remember it. Cold and hard like granite but it didn't bother me

"you go to this school?" i asked after a short silence

"yes by the way my name is Jasper Hale" i smile

Well at least now i knew his name

"my name is Alison Smith" he nodded

I looked at my schedule i had no idea where geometry was

"if you want i could help you get to class" he said looking down at my schedule

I smiled "thanks do you now where geometry is?"

We headed through a couple of buildings

"right here" he said when we got there

"thanks" i said as i went inside

"oh and thanks for you know-" i said shrugging "for saving my life i didn't really thanked you for that"

"your welcome" he said smiling

He turned and walked away. I turned to the doors and went in. I couldn't make myself concentrate on the teacher and it was good that they paid little attention to me. After class ended i started to get my things together

"hello you must be Alison"

I turned to see a girl that was about two inches taller then me with straight blond hair. She smiled as i nodded

"I'm Samantha" she said as we shook hands. We started talking on our way to lunch. We had two more classes together and that she was going to try out for the soccer team. I told her about me wanting to try out to and we decided that we could practise after school. We sat at her table with a bunch of her friends which they introduced them self. I notice as i looked out one of the many windows that Jasper was with his family sitting and talking with them.

I realized that his tray of food was untouched like the rest of them... just on cue Jasper took a bite off a carrot. The others seem to enjoy watching him eat the whole carrot. There faces showing humor. I got up to trow my tray of left overs and went out the cafeteria to my next class with Samantha. We had science next as we walked in she asked about Jasper

"what did you say to him?" i felt confused but answer her question

"nothing important really he just showed me my first class" i shrugged then decided to asked some questions of my own

"do you know him?" she shook her head

"i never talk to him I'm to intimidated by him" she admit

"what about his family?" i asked thinking of the two beautiful woman

"no Emmett the big one his well scary looking and Rosalie the blond one she well she looks mean and Edward well he is too gorgeous"

"what about Bella?" i asked she hasn't said anything about her

"well yeah to her everyone speaks a little maybe a hello now and then but not much" i nodded

We sat in the back of the class while the teacher started his lecture on cells. I knew everything about them so i just listen and took note for something to do but i had to admit to myself i wanted to go back to my old school. I felt not afraid of Jasper but i felt afraid of the emotions i was starting to feel about him.

After practising with Samantha i rode back home very fast. When i got home Alex was waiting for me

"how did it go?" he asked i frown

"i didn't like it" i told him honestly well... half honestly

"why didn't you make friends?"

"yes i met a lot of people but i want to go back to the school here" i turned to look trying to pull the cutest puppy face in my life he smiled

"no"

"fine! I'm going to the beach" i said heading to the door

"OK hey am going to be there in like two hours so i will pick you up"

"OK" i called over my shoulder

I walked toward the beach. Again i went to the cliffs and sat down on a rock. I turned my head at the sound of the bushes being moved and was surprise to see Edward come trough them

"hey come to ask more questions?" i teased he smiled

"actually i came to talk to you" he came to sit next to me

"what about?" he smile

"nothing specific really" he said shrugging

"so did you get in trouble?"

"no well not as much has i thought i would" i said laughing

"did Jasper come with you?" he didn't seem surprise by my question like i thought he would

"no" he said shaking his head

"he had things to do"

"oh" i said and my voice sounded too sad even for me

"would you like to meet the family?" he suddenly asked

I was surprised that he would even ask. Why would i need to know his family?

"just for something to do" he said shrugging. I got up and stared walking with him to his house. It was a while before we made it and it seem to take longer since we didn't speak. As we went inside Bella came out of no where and was standing behind us

"hello Alison" she said sweetly

"hi" i said cheerfully shaking her hand. She seemed surprised that i was okay with touching her icy skin but again it didn't bother me. That is when the big one came into the room smiling like he always was

"hey Alison I'mEmmett" he looked at Edward raising his eyebrows Edward just shook his head slightly

"well i should have known" he said quietly then a vision swept past me. This one didn't hurt since it was from the past. I saw Bella human and she looked terrified. I saw Edward call one Rosalie and i immediately recognised as the blond female she hissed

_why should i what is she to me but a menace a danger you chosen to inflict on all of us_at Bella and i got from the vision that she didn't like Bella much. Well as human the last time i had seen them they looked friendly. Then i saw Edward turned to another women and calling her Esme abruptly the vision went blank. I blinked and my eyes focused. Edward was staring at me with a smile on his lips and so was Emmett's Bella's face seemed like she would explode with happiness. Jasper came into the room and came straight to me. I couldn't hide my emotions they were happiness excitement and others that i had never felt before.

It was like he knew how i felt his smile grew ten times wider

"hello" he said quietly

"hi!" i said i would say with a little too much enthusiasm

I might have taken things a little too far when i wrapped my hand around his arm and started for the door smiling at him but i couldn't help myself. He seemed completely okay with it though. I assumed because of the smile on his face when he open the door but then again another vision swept across my eyes. It was of me in the woods Jasper Edward and Bella in front of me.

_why didn't you tell me you were vampires? _i saw myself ask them

_we thought it would have been best to not tell you_ Edward said quietly

Bella shrugged _when i met Edward i had to figure out the secret before he told me the truth _she said looking at Edward who just looked away into the woods

_i didn't want you to be scare of me_ Jasper said looking at me _i would never be scare of you_i say kissing his lips the vision blurred around the edges before disappearing. I was frozen in the door way

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this" i heard Edward say quietly

"she knows doesn't she?" Jasper said quietly beside me. I turned to look at him without knowing what my emotions were. Then slowly i lean on my toes to kiss his lips

"as i said in the future I'm not scare of you" i said when i pulled my lips away from them

"oh my god! not again!" i turned to see Rosalie coming down the stairs

She was frowning well more like glaring really at Jasper's arms around me. Bella giggle and Emmett chuckle while Edward frown

"be nice" Bella said touching Rosalie's shoulder. She sight "why don't we settle the specifics? no going to Italy" she said her lips twitching her eyes going from Jasper to Edward.

"ONCE! once i go to Italy to kill myself and everyone has to remind me of it!" Edward said trowing his hands up in the air. I frown confused

"I'll explain" Jasper said towing me upstairs with a smile on his face...

**Hope you enjoyed this little chapter... **

**REMEMBER IF I GET THREE REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER I WILL UPDATE THREE DAYS IN A ROW! **

**and for those who ask themselves "is she black mailing/bribing us for more reviews?" the answer is yes...yes i am:)**

**hahaha well please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK i don't remember telling you that there will be a Nessi in this story after all! Hope you guys don't mind me changing that... Well enjoy **

I thought of everything Jasper, Edward and the rest of the Cullens told me. I thought about the Voltury the laws they had. I mostly thought of Bella's and Edward's daughter. They told me she was going to visit in a couple of days. She was half vampire and half human which was really rare. I walked slowly to my house without really seeing where i was going. When i open the door nobody was there but i could hear them out back. I walked to the back yard. They all stop talking has i came into view. I knew immediately that something was up

"hey" i said nodding to everyone since _everyone_ was there

Alex's friends were all there Sam, Embry, Paul, Seth, Jared, and some that i didn't even know

i frown

"Alison we need to talk" Sam said in his always cool voice

"ok-kay" i stutter

I sat down on a chair that was close to me

"i want you to stay away from the Cullens" Alex said without missing a beat.

My heart accelerated beating faster and faster

"what?" i asked standing up

"i said i want you to stay away from Jasper" he said standing up too

"how do you even know about that?" i said my voice raising volume because of my anger

"doesn't matter how i know what matters is what am saying right now and am saying you are not seeing Jasper or any of the Cullens again"

"yes i will see them again" i said my voice cool just like Sam's

Alex frown "i say no" he said

"well i say yes and you can't stop me" i said crossing my arms across my chest has soon has the words were out i knew i couldn't take them back. Not that i wanted to

"then i will have to lock you up in your room to stop you" he said walking over to me

I skidded back five steps

"you wouldn't" i said

But Alex didn't stop. He threw me on his shoulders and started walking toward my room

"let me go you can't do this to me!" i scream again and again but he didn't pay attention to me. Everyone follow behind. I kicked and screamed and hit Alex for him to let go but it was all to vain. He didn't seem to be paying attention to me. He ignored my struggles and threw me in my bed and quickly closed the door behind him. I ran to the door but it was locked.

I kicked and pound on it

"open this door Alex you can't keep me locked up here!" i screamed tears running down my cheeks.

Why would Alex do this to me? Why would he want me to stay away from the Cullens? Did he know that they were vampires? I dout it! I gave up on kicking the door it wasn't going to help. It was just hurting my feet and hands. I layed on the bed the tears running on without any hint of stopping soon. When the door open hours later i immediately stood up hoping Alex had come to his senses but it wasn't Alex who came in. It was my mother. She put a tray of food in the desk next to my computer. She had left the door open but before i could even think about making a run for it Paul came behind her and closed the door very quickly.

I sat down on my bed again. My mother came to sit next to me. She didn't say anything she just put her arm around me. Then a vision had to make things even worst. I gasped as the pain came. I saw all the Cullens in the white house. They seemed worry maybe even afraid

_where is she? _Jasper asked

_do you think something happen to her?_ Bella asked looking afraid. Jasper froze

_that can't happen i already lost love once am not losing it again_ he walked to the door. Alex was there in front of the house where the woods met the Cullen's lawn

_you are going to stay away from Alison _he said _i wouldn't let my sister be in danger if i can help it_

The vision went blank. I realized i was gasping in pain. When my eyes focused i saw my mother looking at me with wide eyes

"it already happen" she said getting up and walking to the door she knocked on it

"let me out Paul" she said quietly. Paul open the door she turned to look at me one last time before Paul closed the door.

I woke up at the sound of the door being open. All through the night any little sound had woken me up and even though i fell asleep it was like closing my eyes but not really sleeping. I sat up looking at my mother coming in my room. She had a picture in her hands that looked really old. I couldn't see what the image was because she was holding it against her heart but she looked nervous. She took the chair that was across the room and put it in front of me

"i need to talk to you about something" she said looking directly at me eyes

"you know what i would like to talk about? i want to talk about why Alex is keeping me locked up in my room" i said rudely

She took a deep breath then she handed me the picture. I took it and took a big long look at it. It looked like me except that this girl was smaller. I looked up to see my mother but she was looking away

"who is she?" i asked looking at the picture again

"she is Mary Alice Brandon" she said looking again at me smiling a little. I looked at the picture... she looked a lot like me except she was smaller

"what am going to tell you did happen its up to you if you want to believe it" she took another breath

"when i was little my mother told me about my grand aunt. She told me a lot about her. I didn't really believe her. She showed me this picture" she said touching the picture in my hands

"my mother gave it to me. I don't really know why i kept it but i did. When i was pregnant with you a beautiful woman with short hair and golden eyes came to me at night. I was terrified of her at first but she asked that i trust her. She told me that my baby was going to have a wonderful gift but that it was going to hurt her. She told me that my baby was going to be like my grand aunt. I asked her how she knew about that and then she told me that it was because she was Mary Alice Brandon. I didn't believe her... She could see that in my eyes and she walked to my closet and got out the box where i had a picture of my grand aunt. She took the picture out and showed it to me. It was the same person except that she was more beautiful in person. She asked that i wait until it happen... for me to tell you of her visit" she sight

I couldn't think straight. Alice is a vampire maybe she is alive right now

"i believe you" i said looking at the picture

"another reason why i tell you this is because she told me what she was and what Alex was going to be" she said quietly

I had no idea what she was talking about right now. She saw the confusion in my face and explain in a very quiet voice

"your father was a," she took a deep breath and breath the next word "werewolf"

I couldn't move. It had been easy to accept vampires but now i had to accept that werewolves existed. OK i could handle this. So what if the guy i like is a vampire? What if my brother and father are werewolves? What if the guy that i loved and my family were mortal enemies? I could handle this! I had to...

I shook my head a little trying to clear it. Then took two deep long breaths

"i believe you" i said even more quietly

"i know that Alex is wrong to lock you up here" she said hugging me "and don't worry i will help you escape" she breath the words in my ear bearly saying them. She smile has she pulled away. I could feel my lips turning into a smile too. She took the photo and layed it against my heart

"keep it" she mouthed the words. I just nodded not sure if speaking was the best idea. She left the room and i could hear her talking to someone outside the door. Maybe Paul but i couldn't tell five minuets later she open the door in a hurry and went straight to me

"go!" she said pushing the picture to my heart "you have about ten minuted before they know you escape hurry" she shoved me out the door and into the yard pushing me into the forest

"go go!" she said waving me on

I hadn't realised it was dark until i tried to find my way to the woods next to the beach but i found them as soon as i knew where i was. It was about twelve minutes afterwards that i heard a piercing wolf howl and i knew that they had realised i was gone. I ran much faster thanking my self for wearing jeans this one time. I was about two miles away from the Cullen's house when Jasper was there with Edward and Bella. He came to hugging me. Crushing me to him. He only pulled back to kiss me.

Then he threw me on his back and stared running

"i would have gone and get you but they didn't let me" he apologized as he ran.

We were to the house in seconds

"I'm glad you didn't come it would have just became a fight and i might have lost you" i said kissing him again

Everyone was in motion then. Bella Emmett and Edward disappeared going upstairs. When they came and went again and again putting things infront of us like pictures and journals. Bella came down with boxes and started putting the pictures and journals in them. Carisle put thousand of books in boxes too which then he proceed on taking them into another room on the back of the house. I heard a car being started Jasper took my face in his hands and looked directly into my eyes

"what am about to ask you is too much that i would be okay if you say no but we don't want to hurt your family and we don't want our family being hurt..." he didn't say more

He look like he was looking for the right word

"we have to leave or we may have to fight your family" Emmett said clearly in a hurry as he took yet another box to another room. Bella stop infront of Jasper and me

"we would never make you come with us you have to know its your decision" she said in a very sweet voice though it also had the sound of a mother chiding her child.

I looked back at Jasper who was looking down. I looked at his face, his eyes, his lips

"I'll come with you" i said tightening my hold on his hands. I didn't feel unsecured or anything but happiness

"we have to go" Esme said coming back in the room.

We all nodded. Jasper pulled me to the room where everyone had taken the boxes but it was a garage. With a yellow beautiful 911 yellow porsche a Jeep a Volvo a BMW M3 convertible and many more. They all took one of them

-Edward the Volvo, Carisle the a Mercedes S55, Rosalie the BMW M3 convertible, Bella the red Ferrari, Emmett the red Jeep, Esme a Aston Martin V12 Vanquish and Jasper took the Ducati motorcycle- all the vehicles purred to life at the same time except the yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. Which stood still. They all came out of their cars and Jasper looked at the car who was still... with me a couple of feet away from it. They all look at each other

"who's going to take it?" Rosalie asked then.

They all looked at me like if i had screamed _i will drive it! _they just stared and i stared back

"Alison here" Bella said trowing me a set of keys. I cached it easily

"your going to have to drive that one" Edward said a strange gleam in his eyes

"where?" i asked as i walked toward the beautiful car

"just follow us" Jasper said putting on a silver helmet that gave him a strange mysterious sexy look

"Jasper you have to keep up with her because i am not and i say this again i am not driving slow" Emmett said before closing the door to his jeep.

I open the door to the Porsche and turned it on, put my seat belt and put in on drive. The garage doors open and everyone shot out at the same time. It took me a second to follow. They seemed to be at the 180's has they drove out the driveway with me right behind them. Jasper kept to my right side since he was driving a motorcycle there was room enough in the road. I was behind all of them until we hit the free way then i hit 180's too which put me right beside them. The yellow Porsche kept up easily and Jasper seemed happy with the new speed.

We all kept riding until Edward slowed down the Volvo which was in front of everyone and made an exit on the 212. I was happy that we were stoping. I was dead tired and i needed to change clothes and take a shower. The Volvo parked in front of a five star hotel with employees whose eyes widen has they took in all the Cullen's cars. Edward got out and threw the keys to one Rosalie Emmett and Jasper did the same Esme and Carisle just handed their keys to one of the employees. I got out and Jasper immediately came to my side. Wrapping his arms around me supporting most of my weight.

We went inside Bella and Edward went to a reception area and talked to the receptionist who's eyes linger on Edward but with a couple of looks from Bella she stopped with the looks and concentrated on the computer. She handed them some keys and smiled friendly at both of them but mostly to Edward. They walked back to us

"why are we stopping again?" Emmett asked. Edward rolled his eyes and looked at me has to point out the answer to Emmett's question

"ohhhh right she is human and we don't have nobody else to drive the Porsche" he said nodding to himself. Rosalie sight but she nodded too. I slept very comfortable after i took a shower putting the clothes that Jasper gave me money to buy. In the morning though, after brushing my teeth we headed into the road again. Everyone taking the car the night before. We drove pretty fast through the highway. Then Edward slowed again and in result we all slowed too. It was night again but we seemed to be in a town and not close to a hotels.

There was just houses and more houses. We passed a hospital a school and a library. We entered yet another three mile drive and we were at a house similar to the house in Forks. We all got out. I was a little tired but not so much. Esme open the door of the house

"home sweet home" Emmett said sarcastically. Jasper came to stand next to me and took one of my hands. Esme went in taking only one box with her. I walked to the other car to get another so i could help but Jasper stopped me

"don't Esme is just looking at the house there is a 99.9% chance that she will want to remodel" he said pulling me away from the car and into the house. The house outside was beautiful. The inside was just like the outside also beautiful but Esme shook her head. It only took them one hour to remodel moving so fast that i couldn't really see them. I sat on the yellow Porsche with the door open. The next thing i remember was that they were working on Esme's commend but when i open my eyes i was on a bed in a white room. I sat up wondering where i was but then i saw who was laying beside me

I smiled at Jasper who sat up and gave me a kiss on the cheek

"your done?" i asked as i got up and went to wash my face

"yes everything is how Esme wants it to be" he said and laughed a little.

I brushed my teeth again and went to lay on the bed next to him. Again i kissed him while his arms pulled me against his chest dragging me up so that my back wasn't touching the bed. My fingers knotted in his blond hair we may have gone further if there wasn't a knock on the door and if i hadn't heard Emmett laugh from somewhere in the house. I sat up and went to get the door it was Rosalie she was smiling

"i just realized that you have no clothes so we are going shopping!" she said her smile growing. I smile too i didn't always go shopping in La Push but when i did it was so much fun. It was my favorite hobby to do when i could. I looked at Jasper who just smile and got up walking to me and putting his arms around my waist and setting his chin in my shoulder.

"oh come on Jasper your not going to keep her all day she needs clothes i mean Alic- Bella would love to take her out and buy her some clothes"

Bella appeared behind Rosalie who smiled

"yes Jasper Rosalie is right she should go buy some clothes" she said nodding.

Jasper sight and went to a dresser and got something out then he handed it to me

"here you can buy anything with that" he said. He felt my hesitation and open my hand and put the black credit card in my palm

i frown "like Bella you have to get use to me buying you stuff" he said kissing my cheek

"i think you will be better at that then me i still feel uncomfortable when Edward gives me presents" she said glumly crossing her arms across her chest

I sight and headed for the stairs knowing they would follow but suddenly the pain of a vision stop me. Jasper kissed me in the next second and i was surprise that it took the pain away. Without the pain i could concentrate on the vision. I saw a beautiful woman with a baby in her arms she came in and Bella immediately hugged her. She looked around until she saw Edward then she hugged him. Edward kissed her forehead and leaned over the baby to get a better look

_say hi to grampa_ the beautiful girl said to the baby. Then the baby smiled at Edward and waved at him the image went blurry after that but i found myself trying to get it back and with some surprise it came back. For another second _so where is Alison i have been dying to see her _the woman said looking around. That is when the vision went blank i pulled away from Jasper to see Edward behind him

"is that Nessi?" i asked he nodded

"we haven't seen her or our granddaughter in a while" he said sadly

"oh well like you saw she is going to be her tomorrow"

"really?" Bella asked a smile growing in her face. Edward and i nodded at the same time

"OK we definitely need to go buy some clothes for Alison now" Rosalie said pulling me downstairs. Jasper chuckle while Edward laughed out loud

"why don't we take your car?" Rosalie asked as we went into the garage i frown

"my car?" i asked confused she smiled and pointed to the yellow Porsche "that is your car from now on" she said trowing me the keys

i cached them again easily

"are you serious?" i asked my voice getting louder with excitement she smiled and nodded

"oh my god!" i squeak and went to the hood of the car

"pretty isn't it?" i said running my finger tips across the hood

"pretty over the top" Bella said quietly behind me her eyes seemed to be looking at something else like she was remembering something in the past

"what?" i asked. She then focused on me and a sad smile crossed her empty face

"nothing i was just saying that its a little too much for me" she said looking at the car

"and this coming from a person who has a Ferrari F430" i said sticking my tongue at her playfully. She smile and walked to the drivers side and open the door

"could you do the honors?" she said playfully. I rolled my eyes and got in turning my car on. Then going straight for the mall...

**OK well that is it i was hoping to finish it with something more but.. i just had to stop here...**

**I hope you guys know why Bella looks sad...ITS ALICE'S PORCHE of course she is sad! **

**Please don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK this is a small chapter but i wanted you guys to still enjoy it!**

**"ALICE"**

We got in my car after five hours of shopping and only because Bella wanted to go home. She explained that she never like to go shopping for her self even as a human. Emergencies were the only reason anyone would find her in a clothing store. When we got home we went straight to Jasper's and my room and started putting the clothes on the hampers. We started telling stories to one another about our lives... well to them i could say existence. I started to get pretty hungry so we all headed down stairs for a snack. We kept right on talking on the kitchen while i cooked dinner for myself. When i was done we headed to the living room to now relax.

I hadn't realized but there were some pictures in the wall. I went to look at them while Bella started reading a book and Rosalie was looking at a fashion magazine. Jasper was out on the yard with Emmett and Edward wrestling. I could hear their laughter mixed with growls.

My eyes looked at all the pictures. They were parties with only them and i saw one of a little girl at the bottom it said _Nessi after three days. _I looked at the picture more closely. The kid in this picture seemed to be more bigger then a three day baby but then again Bella had told me about Nessi's speeding life so i diminished the thought and went to the next one. But when my eyes touched the picture my whole body froze.

The laughter outside cut off and Edward Emmett and Jasper where at the door. Immediately Bella and Rosalie looked up from their reading to look at the guys who all looked confused except for Edward. I reached up and took the picture and looked at it closely. Everyone seemed to freeze at the same time. Then my head snapped up to scan the rest of the pictures.

To my horror there were many more pictures including the person in the photo that i was holding. I looked at Edward and then at the picture. It was a picture of Mary Alice Brandon my great aunt...

Jasper came to me in a second

"what Alison?" he said taking the picture from me and setting it on the wall again. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the photo my mother had given me of Alice.

Jasper confused took the picture and looked at it. I stepped away from him taking three steps toward the door but stopping there in the middle of the room

"where did you get this picture?" Jasper asked quietly. Bella went behind him and looked at the picture

"oh my god its Alice as human" she said astonishingly and then she frown and looked at me and at the picture over and over

I knew she was seeing the resemblance

"you loved her didn't you?" i asked Jasper. He looked up and nodded slowly. I took one shaky breath

"you mean to tell me that you were with my great aunt?" i asked. Then i looked at Edward and realised the meaning of those questions in the forest that first day

_why didn't you tell me _i asked him silently

"you wouldn't have believed me" he whispered

i couldn't believe i had thought that Jasper really loved me. He wasn't in-love with me! he was in-love with Alice he always had been...

"he is in-love with you" Edward said but i didn't listen to him i went outside and stopped at the porch steps. Then i turned to Jasper

"you don't love me! you love what i represent! i have blue eyes like Alice when she was human! like Alice i like to go shopping I'm trustworthy and the most common thing that makes me like Alice is that i can see the future! I'm not Alison to you I'm a chance to have Alice back in your life again"

I shook my head incredulous and turned my back to Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's and walked to my car. I stopped when i realised another resemblance. I turned and dropped the keys of my ex-car on the ground and started walking away without saying one more word or making a sound though tears ran down both my cheeks...

i stopped walking when i was a good five miles away and took the picture of Alice out of my pocket. I looked down on it tears still running down my cheeks. A couple dropped on the picture...

I put it back on my pocket then stopped a taxi. When it stopped i open the door and gave directions to the driver to La Push

"you know that is more then a state away?" he asked. I nodded he shrug and started driving. I rested my head back on the seat and tried really hard to vanished the aching feeling in my heart.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**"KIDNAPPING"**

When i got to the outsides of La Push i payed the taxi driver and started walking to my house. My eyes were red from all the crying and though i still felt like crying i wasn't capable of since my eyes were dried up. I saw my house after a couple of minutes and the lights were on. I walked towards it. I climbed the porch steps and reached for the door nob but before i could get it Alex was at the door. He looked at me and then pulled me in the house hugging me so tight that i could hardly breath. My mom came out of her room and ran to me a smile in her face. I didn't have it in me to smile back but i hugged her tightly in my arms

"where were you?" Alex said furious. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me a little

"i rather not talk about it" i said in a dead voice

"did they do something to you?" he asked eyeing me again

"no" i said in the same dead voice. He let go of me and put his hands under my chin making me look at him. He stared into my eyes and then afterward he carry me into my bed like a little girl being tucked into bed by her father. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but couldn't. So i went into the bathroom and got a sleeping pill and went to bed again closing my eyes and drifting into unconsciousness.

I had a dream where i was in a bench in the La Push park and i was smiling at all the kids who ran around playing with each other. Then i looked to my left and Alice was there as a human. I smiled at her it was like looking in a mirror but she wasn't as tall as me. She smiled back and we both looked at the kids again.

"thank you" she said after a while

"for what?" i ask

"for giving Jasper a chance to find love again" she said looking around us

"he only loves you" i said sadly looking down she laughed

"he loved me and still does but he loves you too you know. Whats the difference between me and you?" i smiled and said the first and only answer that came to mind

"our height" i said laughing she laughed too and nodded

"OK whats a difference between you and me besides our height?" i frown and shrugged.

She looked into my eyes and lean in to whisper the answer in my ear

"your alive" she whisper. I lean away to look at her but the human Alice was gone in its place was vampire Alice. She was beautiful she smile at me i had a hard time smiling back but i manage

"i made him miserable when i was killed and he only started to get better after meeting you make him happy Alison" she said this fervently. She stood up and looked around us then she looked back at me

"make him happy for me" she started walking away but on her thirth step she disappear in to mist. In that second everything went dark. I was somewhere in the middle of nowhere. I couldn't see anything and the fog didn't help. That is when i heard Alice's voice saying the same thing she said in the park

"make him happy for me" again and again it was almost a command. My eyes snap open and saw someone hovering over me. I tried to scream for help. To yell that a thief was in my room but a hard cold hand was over my mouth. I tried to yank the hand away from my mouth but my feet and hands were tied with what i assumed was rope. With a move like lighting Edward put tape over my mouth preventing me from screaming for help. He then threw me over his shoulder and open the window.

He walked swiftly while a squirmed on his shoulders to a car in the shadows of the trees. Edward sat me straight up in the back seat then he walked to the drivers seat while Bella took the tape off my mouth

"what are you doing?" i asked squirming again

"kidnapping you" Bella said calmly it only took us a couple of minutes to be out of La Push and then i tried to make my escape.

I tried to open the door so i could jump out but Bella caught me by the hand and stopped me before i could even reached the handle of the door. I tried a couple of times again but she always caught me before i really even tried so by the time they stopped at the house i had tried twenty times to escape.

Bella and Edward got out once again Edward threw me over his shoulder and ignored me squirming and kicking and yelling. He went straight in and sat me down on a chair. Rosalie came to me and unknotted the rope once she did i ran to the door but Emmett was there in a second. He threw me in his shoulder while i tried to pull away.

He sat me in the chair and i didn't try to run again it would be useless

"what are you doing?" i asked irritated "were making you and Jasper talk this out" Bella said

"there is nothing to talk about" i said seriously

"there is tons to talk about Alison and you know it" Edward said and hearing that i agreed in my thoughts he smiled but i didn't want to talk about it because i didn't want the ache in my heart to double if i heard something i didn't want to hear. I could hardly live with the pain right now. i don't even want to think of how it will be if it doubles.

That is when Jasper came through the back door...

**OMG are you guys excited!**

**What do you thin Jasper will say or react!**

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you guys enjoy **

**And don't forget to review!**

**"RECONCILE"**

He looked at me and the rope in the floor. Then he looked at everyone in the room specially Edward and Bella. He crossed his arms across his chest

"whats all this about?" he asked but from the look in his face he didn't need the answer.

Even though i was being held against my will i became very calm and the others seem to get guiltier from their expressions

"stop that Jasper we were just trying to help" Emmett said frowning.

He sight after a minute and then he relaxed like the others

"look you and Alison are going to talk about it whether you want to or not" Rosalie grabbed Jasper's hand and towed him to the center of the room in front of me

"now neither of you are leaving this room until you work this out" Bella said pushing Jasper into a chair. We both sight at the same time then he smile at me. As much as i tried i had to smile back just a little...

Everyone left to give us some privacy. Except for Emmett. He stayed there with his arms crossed over his chest smiling. Bella came into the room and grabbed him by the ear and towed him out while Emmett complain. After they left i just looked at the ceiling trying not to look at his eyes but at the end i couldn't help it. I look at him but he wasn't looking at me he was looking around like he was avoiding the subject too.

After about ten minutes of this Bella walked into the room again and smack the back of Jasper's head twice

"hey! what was that for?" he asked

"the reason that you two are here is to talk about it and resolve it" she said looking at me too "and," she continue "i can't smack Alison i would crush her head"

She walked out of the room again. After not talking for about five minutes she walked back again

"okay okay will talk" Jasper said before she could hit him.

She smile and walked out the room

"sheesh" Jasper said under his breath.

He looked up to meet my stare. I didn't try to look away or anything i just stare back

"I'm sorry" he said after another minute of silence "i should have told you about Alice. Not that it ever cross my mind that you were related to her" he said quickly

"but that is no excuse i should have told you anyways. Just so that there would have never been a problem"

"yes you should have" i agreed. But i couldn't let him take all the responsibility. I sight

"i should have asked you before making judgements" i said

"no it wasn't your fault this was all me"

"no it wasn't" i disagreed

"yes it was" he said

"no it wasn't" i said standing up

"yes it was" he said standing up too

"you had no idea i was related to Alice" i pointed out

"you had in every right to be mad at me" he said

"no i didn't" i disagreed

"yes you did" he said leaning over me "no i didn't" i said leaning too.

He was taller then me. We were less then a inch away his sweet breath blew into my mouth and i couldn't resist anymore. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled myself up in my tip toes to kissed him. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and pulled me up so he didn't have to bent. In one second my legs were wrapped around his waist. My fingers knotted in his smooth blond hair while he tried to pull me closer to him.

"so i guess that means that you two reconcile"

We turned to see Esme and Carlisle coming from the kitchen. They smiled at us and we smiled back but then when Jasper didn't put me down they cleared their throats. That is when he put me down. It was like everyone had been listening which might have been the case because at that instance everyone came back into the room smiling. It might take some time to wrapped my head around it but it seemed that i had gotten my happily ever after i thought as i looked around.

Everyone laughing with me laughing along with them. I turned to hug Edward who hugged me back while keeping his other hand around Bella.

"thank you Edward" i said

"don't forget Bella" he said. She smiled and looked down as if she felt embarrassed. I immediately notice that it was the vision that i had had on the woods that first time i had seen Jasper. Edward seemed to remember too. He looked at me and wink

_you remember? _i said in my head. He didn't response. His smile just grew which i took as a yes. I smiled at him happy and also i smiled and laughed with everyone... with Jasper's arms around me hugging me to him.

**(a few weeks later)**

Everything was great. Jasper and i had just come back from Europewere we had our honeymoon though we hadn't gotten marry yet. Edward was a little mad about that and Bella had told me that he had insisted on getting marry before doing anything with her. It seemed funny to Emmett and he was laughing all through the story... and also afterwards when Edward was chasing him... and when Edward was kicking his butt.

He stop laughing when that happen. He was too mad about being beaten that it took all the fun away. I was heading down stairs. We were getting ready for Nessi's arrival and i was a little nervous to meet her.

What if she didn't like me?

"she is going to love you Alisonstop worrying" Edward said from up stairs. Jasper feeling my stress erased it from my system. I turned to blow him a kiss as a thanks. He pretended to catch in and put it in his lips smiling at me. Edward and Bella were down stairs in a flash. Bella going to the door

_is she here?_ i asked Edward in my head

"yes" he answer out loud smiling. He went to stand next to Bella in a matter of seconds. A car stopped at the front of the house a few minutes later. Awoman who i knew was Nessi from my vision and a man who i didn't recognised got out of the car. Nessiwas caring the baby i had seen. Bella immediatly hugged her. When she let go Nessi looked around to see Edward. She hugged him and Edward kissed her for-head. He lean to see the baby better

"say hi to gram-pa" Nessi said. The baby smiled at Edward and waved at him

"so where is Alison i have been dying to meet her" she said looking around. That is when she found me. I felt calm because of Jasper which i was thankful for. I smiled and walked to her

"hi" i said stretching my hand. She smiled and shook my hand but when she touched my hand her skin wasn't cold. It was warm. It was the same temperature as Alex "it nice to finally meet you i have heard a lot about you" she said smiling "this is my husband Jacob" she said smiling at Jacob who was eyeing me.

He threw a quick glance at Edward who frown the tiniest bit. His face went completely smooth then second i noticed though. I shook Jacob's hand and his temperature was like of Alex and Nessi. I ignored it and looked at the baby

"let me see the baby" i turned to see Rosalie coming down the stairs smiling. She was next to me in a second and taking the baby in her arms.

"hey Yuleyka" she cooe to the baby. We played with the baby and we also talked. There was an awkard moment when Nessi asked if i was planing to have kids

"ummmm" i didn't know what to say. Ilooked at Jasper but him face was completely blank

"i guess it depends whether Jasper want to or not" i said everyone turned to Jasper

"i guess it depends how things turned out" he said quietly... calmly but from the cornerof my eye i saw Edward shudder the tiniest bit.

The rest of the day went without many problems. Everyone had a great time except for the bickering between Jacob and Rosalie who didn't get along. I also noticed Jacob throwing me glances from time to time but those glances stopped when Edward whispered something under his breath.

It surprised me when Nessi put Yuleyka in the floor. She shibber a little then she exploded into a tiny wolf. It was just a baby wolf with reddish brown fur. She stare running around Edward. Everyone exploded in laughter except for Rosalie who seemed annoyed by the action. She eyed Nessi until with a roll of her eyes told Yuleyka to turn back. She had to go upstairs though because her clothes exploded the second she turned into a wolf.

It was very cute how the Yuleyka-pup ran up stairs with her little legs. She came down the stairs full dress and human well human and vampire and apparently part werewolf. I experienced a rare moment of pain as i thought of my family but Jasper quickly dissolved it. Nessi and her husband and daughter left late so i was asleep by then. I woke up and the first thing i saw was Jasper's lips touching mine.

**Do you guys like it?**

**Tell me you do please! I worked really hard on this chapter!**

**Anyways little heads up...**

**Something BIG is happening next chapter...just to let you know.**

**I hope you guys don't mind that i change the fact that Nessi was in this story.**

**Oh and the name of Nessi's daughter. My friend wanted to be part of the story and i agreed to name the kid after her...**

**In case you guys were wondering its like YOU-LEY-KA.. just for the ones that didn't know how to say it.**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter to The Girl **

**enjoy!**

**"VISION"**

I kissed him back enjoying every second of it. I didn't want to pull back but when things went farther we to heard the complaints of Emmett.

"stop it or i will go up there and stop you my self!" he scream loud enough for everyone to hear over five miles away.

We also heard everyone else laughed... We got up well Jasper really carried me down stairs in his arms. We went in to the kitchen. I made pancakes for myself and eat them alone. I never did like things on my pancakes... I eat slowly. I clean the dishes and put them away. After i was done i took Jasper's hand and walked to the couch. I sat on his lap and he hugged me there

"are you ready to go hunting?" Emmett said coming in the room. He had a sport magazine in his hands. I frowned. I hadn't heard about any plans to go hunting

"i forgot to tell you" Jasper said feeling my stress and sadness. i sight.

"when?" i asked sadly

"in a week" Edward said looking up from his book

"how long?"

"one week" Jasper said erasing the sadness from my system.

I smiled feeling better but not forgetting that i was sad

"don't worry I'm coming back early with Edward and Bella" Bella nodded and smiled at me. I felt much much better as soon has the words were out. I tried not to think about them leaving for the rest of the week. We did alto of stuff together. Jasper and i went hiking, swimming, camping, and a lot more stuff but it was all to no used. The week officially came. They had to leave...

I tried not to cry but i couldn't help it. In the end i cried. Jasper wanted to help but i told him not to. He wasn't happy about it but let it go

"please come back soon" i said quietly.

He nodded hugging me. I hugged him tight and sight

"I'll missed you" he said hugging me back and then he sight and let go

"bye" i said waving.

He waved and then got into the car. They left in a flash. I went inside and went to look at the picture of Alice and the rest of the family. That is when i saw myself in a vision. I found that it wasn't painful anymore it just put a ringing sound in my head. I watched intend now. It was me in what looked to be the woods but i looked horrible. I was bleeding from my lips. I also had a cut in my forehead and i was limping i had tears in my eyes and i looked frighten. I kept looking around like i was expecting someone. Then someone came from the bushes walking slowly toward me.

He was smiling at me but it was not a friendly... it was an evil twisted smile

_please_ i whispered. The vision went black then another hit.

It was me... on the floor of a rock and... i was dead

When the vision went black i was on the corner of the floor crying. What was i going to do? Jasper wasn't going to come back in four days and i didn't know what his phone number was. I bet i could find it in their phone agenda...

I ran toward it and snatched it from the coffee table. It only had one phone number. It was Nessi's. i dialed it as quick as i could

"hello?"

"yes! Nessi?"

"yes what is it Alison?" she asked

"please you have to help me" i whimpered

"what is it?" she asked anxiety coloring her tone

"i had a vision of me dying" i said in a shacking voice.

There was a long pause

"we'll be there in an hour" she said in a hurry

"OK" i said before she hung up. I sat at the couch until a knock startle me. I ran toward the door and yanked it open. Nessi was there with Jacob but also with Yuleyka. I walked to the couch new tears running down my cheeks.

"tell me everything you saw" she said taking my hands into hers "i saw myself in the woods and this guy was there," i looked at her "i think he is the one that kill me" i whispered horrified

"guy?" she asked "was he a vampire?" Jacob asked.

I nodded. I was one hundred percent sure he was a vampire. Jacob started pacing. He looked at Nessi and then at me

"Nessi you will go and get Jasper and the rest of the family. Be very careful that Edward doesn't tell Jasper of this until you tell him yourself" he looked at me "I'll stay with Alison. Take Yuleyka to the guys house" he said "guys?" i asked he looked at me then "Sam and the others" he said. My eyes widen "you know my brother" i accused. He nodded. I was going to ask about it but Nessi stopped me before i could talk again.

"we will talk about it later. We need to get Jasper, Yuleyka!" she shouted. The little girl ran down the stairs where she had ran before

"come on honey we have to go" Nessi said.

They both left in a hurry. After a couple off hours i stare to get worry. How long would this take? Jacob was standing at the back of the house looking out the glass wall. I kept looking at him. When he stiffen i noticed immediately. He ran towards me and grabbed me by the arm

"what are you doing?" i asked trying to yank away "he's coming i can hear him" he said as he pushed me toward the garage but it was too late. There was a crashing noise and the wall of the garage was destroyed. The man that i had seen in my vision was there wearing the exact same clothes. In that second Jacob exploded into a wolf. He had reddish brown fur

"its him" i whispered. Jacob charged but he was no match for the vampire. With a kick of his leg he sent Jacob skidding across the wall and he didn't get up. His eyes close

"Jacob!" i ran toward him but something caught me by the hair. The guy was dragging me by the hair across the floor. I scream but it was to no used because no one could hear me...

He threw me in a car and i tried to get out but he grabbed me by the arm and didn't let me go. I tried to yank away but something cold and hard hit me in the back of my head and i lost conscience**.**

**Oooooooh **

**Hope you like and please**

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well it took me some time but here is the next chapter!**

**"NIGHTMARE"**

I moan a little as i regain conscience. I tried to stand but got a little dizzy. When everything held still i got up on my feet, then i looked around and saw him sitting on a rock looking at me.

I froze where i stood. I didn't move and neither did he

"who are you?" i asked when i got enough courage

"Santiago" he said standing up.

I didn't remember ever hearing anything about a Santiago. He walked up to me and sniff my clothes. He sight.

"i knew you were her" he said sniffing again

"her?" i asked barely mouthing the words

"Jasper's new human mate" he said taking a step back and looking at me an speculating look in his face

"i never thought that Jasper liked the human kind" he said quietly. He slapped me in the face then. Not hard enough to kill me. Which he could have but with enough force to sent me skidding to the ground and an awful pain in my face. The slapped sent me a couple of yard away from him. I didn't scream which i wanted to do so bad. I could taste the blood in my mouth...

He grabbed me by the neck and pulled me up. My feet wasn't touching the ground and i couldn't breath. My hands flew to my neck though i wasn't able to take his hand away from it. He threw me in a direction and i hit a tree. I landed in my feet but twisted my ankle. The pain was bewildering but i controlled it.

He laughed quietly..

"you know when i killed Jasper's other mate i thought i was satisfied and done with my revenge" he said walking to me

"Alice!" i gasped then it clicked in my head "Revenge? what are you talking about?" i asked to stall him. I knew i would be dead in a few minutes but i couldn't stop myself from doing it

"was that the name of the girl that had spiky hair?" he asked.

I had seen many pictures of Alice in the house so i knew that it was her

"your the one who killed her" i accused standing up.

It was a little difficult since i had twisted my ankle..

"yes it was quiet easy with the right help and it was satisfying to know that i got to avenge my mates death" he said tracing my lips again and again

"what mate?" i asked "Maria, she is the vampire that made Jasper" he said he threw me hard then and i flew and landed next to a pile of rocks hitting my head in one of them. There was a sharp pain there and i knew with out dout that it was bleeding. I had enough control to not scream but not enough to make the tears that now came out stop. They kept on coming with out a break.

I looked up since i was in the floor of the bed of rocks and he was there his face just about an inch away from mine

"since your human i can have more fun with you" he said pulling me up by grasping his hands around my shoulders and pulling me. He was smiling but it was the same smile that i had seen in my vision

"there is a river about a mile from here to the north" he said nodding to the north "if you make it across from it in ten minutes i wouldn't kill you"

I laughed a little sarcastically

"i promised" he said seriously. I didn't believe him for one second. He sight then he started walking away. I took the opportunity and started to run away. I knew he wasn't really going to let me go but i wasn't going down with out a fight. I started limping my way but in the direction of the south. I kept checking my surroundings every five minutes but i knew that it was to no good. He would find me and he could do it without difficulty.

I must have gone not even half of a quarter mile when there was a rumbling in the bushes. I turned to see Santiago with a smile on his face. The same smile he had had in my vision

"please" i whispered as he walked slowly toward me. He grabbed me by the top of the shoulders and threw me against a tree. My back hit the tree and i landed in my face. I took deep shallow breaths.

He bent over me and turned me over "you know this is more fun than burning someone" he said catching a drop of blood from my lips and putting it in his mouth

"mmm taste" he said seeming thoughtful.

That is when everything went dark.

I must have been out for more then five minutes because when i open my eyes i was back where we had been. Santiago was sitting in the same rock and i was laying in the ground

"well as much fun has this been i have to say that I'm bored so I'm going to kill you and be done with it" he got up and walked toward me. I starred dragging myself away from him but it was a slow process..

He grabbed my ankle and threw me. I felt when my whole body hit the rock and then i didn't feel anything else.

I was in a dark place. I felt weird like vapor... weightless.

I didn't know where i was or where to go because there was no where to go. No sign of where to head to. I touched the mist around me but it was more like fog. That is when i saw a light. Its was the size of a piece of rice but it was the only light in the darkness so it caught my attention. I had no where else to go. I started walking toward it. The mist disappeared and i was walking in floor made of rocks. It was similar to a tunnel. The light seemed to get bigger and bigger. From the size of a piece of rice to the size of a baseball.

It seemed to get bigger and bigger the more i walked towards it. Suddenly the light grew ten times its size. It was the size of a door. I closed my eyes to protect them. Then the light went back to being the size of a basketball. I open my eyes and stared shock at the person who stood in front of me.

It was Alice. She was smiling looking at me with love filled eyes. She was human and vampire at the same time. She was pale but with pink under tone in her cheeks and her lips were that of a human. Her eyes were blue. The same color as mine. Her hair was wavy like mine was when i woke up in the mornings. She was wearing white clothes which suited her.

She took my hand and pulled it toward the light

"Alison!" i heard my name called behind me and i recognised Jasper's voice. It was just a whisper. I didn't know what to do. Should i go with Alice or go back to Jasper. I looked at Alice for advised but she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at the direction of the voice. Her whole face was struck with pain.

A tear ran down her cheek

"i can't go to him," she said looking at me with the same sadness in her expression.

Then she smile but the pain was still there

"but you can... he loves you. I know he does. He will always love you and i know you will always love him" she looked down and took a deep breath but it seem to get stuck in her throat "make him happy Alison. For me. He deserves to be happy" she looked up

"he has to be happy" she said this almost violently "Alison!" Jasper's voice was closer now "go" Alice said letting my hand go.

I started walking away from her... She smile before turning toward the light and going into it. I looked in front of me but yet again i was no where. There was no light. No Alice. No nothing.

Just the same mist. Then i was falling. Like i had jumped off a cliff. I felt the air whipped around me. I screamed but of course no one could either help or hear me. I close my eyes and suddenly everything was still. I didn't want to open my eyes. I felt something soft under my head and yet it didn't take the hard pain away from my body. It felt like i _had_ jumped off a cliff. There was pain everywhere.

In my back, my lips, my whole torso, my feet everywhere! I still didn't want to open my eyes but i couldn't stop them from popping wide open when i felt something hard and cold touche my cheek. The first thing i saw was Jasper's eyes. In the next second i felt his lips touch mine. It didn't hurt. It felt lighter that moth wings. I tried to smile but it hurt me too much so i gave up. He pulled back all to soon and smile at me.

I didn't even tried to smile it would hurt me too much. I turn my head... well tried but after i knew that it was too much i just turn my eyes to see that Edward, Bella, Calisle, Esme, Emmett, Nessi, Rosalie, Jacob and Alex was there. My eyes stop at Alex. His face was smooth without an expression to show. Not anger or sadness or anything else but when he smile i relaxed a little.

Then i remember Santiago

"he's dead" Edward said reading my mind and Jasper erased any fear or worry from my system. I felt better at once even without Jasper's help.

"OK everyone you've seen her open her eyes now lets leave her to rest" Carisle said gesturing toward the door. Everyone left except for Jasper

"you need to rest" he said but before i could protest about that i felt so sleepy that i was out in the next second.

**I hope you guys don't mind me going all...faith and God on you guys. I just thought it would be a good touch to the story.**

**I felt so bad for Alice...*sight*:(**

**I really hope you guys liked it!**

**Please Review **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for taking so long in updating...Just a warning this story is coming to its ends...unless i come up with something big...**

**"HAPPY"**

"What do you think your doing?" Jasper asked

"I'm going to the kitchen" i said confused

"are you trying to hurt yourself?" he asked getting up from the bed and pulling me into his arms.

I sight. He hadn't let me do anything since i had gotten hurt. He didn't even let me walk down the stairs. He just had to carry me. He wouldn't let me do anything. Not make my own food or do the bed or walk. He didn't even let me take a shower alone... that was one thing i was okay with thought. When Edward was done with cooking my meals Jasper wouldn't even let me feed myself and worst i couldn't even be annoyed by it.

When ever there was even one tiny hint of annoyed he erased it. It was so unfair!

Even though Carisle had help me by telling him it was OK for me to do all those stuff he never listen! He just kept doing everything he could to take away any reason for me to move one muscle. In some weird way i was OK with it because it seemed to make him happy and that is all i care about.

I was happy now... I was talking to Alex and my mom again. Thanks to Samantha Seth found his new soul mate. Alex told me how she came over to tell me that they had cancel soccer tryout and that they were going to re-schedule. Seth first saw her then. He couldn't take his eyes away from her. Now Samantha knew about werewolf and the whole bit. Surprisingly she was not freaked out in the tiniest bit but she was mad with me that i didn't tell her i was in love with a vampire. I was confused about that. So her new boyfriend is a werewolf and she is OK with it. Though she found out her friend is in love with a vampire and i can't get away with it? She soon got over it though. Thankfully!

Right now i was going to try to make an attemp to walk...not the easiest thing to try...

"Jazz?" i asked in a sweet voice. Good thing we hadn't left our room... He looked at me suspiciously

"yes?" he said eyeing me

"can i walk today?" i asked toying with the first buttons on my shirt. I looked at him with my puppy face. I kissed him sweetly on the lips for a long time.

The next thing i knew i was on the bed and everyone was shouting,

"that's it am leaving!" we heard Emmett shout

"me too" we heard Edward, Bella, Esme, Carisle, and Rosalie echo each other.

After we were done with our _business_ we heard them come back.

"fine you win this one" Jasper said smiling "good" i said. I stood up and open the door and headed for the door. I went down stairs and into the kitchen. I open the refrigerator but nothing seemed good except for eggs. I made three. That was what usually filled me but not today i eat ten and was still a little hungry. So i eat a piece of cake... well two big pieces really. I went into the living room and sat on the couch.

I turned the tv and started watching some show and then a movie called I AM LEGEND but before i could really know what it was about i fell asleep.

I woke up when it was dark. Everyone was there even Alex. He had a worry expression on his face. I yawn hugely.

Rosalie and Bella were the closes to me. They were sitting on the couch. Rosalie had a huge smile on her face and so did Bella. Jasper was the one who was farther away from me. He had his back to me and was looking out the window wall

"whats going on?" i asked my eyes on Jasper.

Rosalie hugged me. Then she didn't let go until Carisle cleared his throat. She laughed and let me go. I really didn't know what to do or what to say. Everyone just looked at me. I was even feeling weird out and it was more surprising that Jasper didn't erased it from my system. Nobody seem to know what to say. That is when i ran toward the bathroom and was violently sick.

Rosalie and Bella were there with me in the next second helping me with my hair. I washed my teeth and went to the living room again

"Carisle i think am sick or something" i said as i sat down.

Rosalie giggle. I looked at her but she composed herself in time to fixed her expression

"well am not telling her" Emmett said

"neither am i" Edward said

"oh can i?" Rosalie asked

"Rosalie please" Esme said looking at Rosalie who frowned

"Alison we think you might be pregnant" Carisle said quietly

"what?" i asked stun

"isn't that exiting?" Rosalie asked excitedly. I couldn't talk. I could barley breath. I looked at Bella. She was looking at me with happiness but understanding in her eyes. She knew how i was feeling...

Then i looked at Jasper's back... then at everyone in the room

"Jasper?" i asked looking at Jasper again. I stood up and walked up to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He was like stone...frozen in place.

"Jasper please say something" i begged in a small voice but despite my begging he still didn't say anything. He didn't move. It seemed that he wasn't even breathing

"what do you want to do?" he asked quietly after a few more minutes in silence. He still didn't look at me thought. I thought for a couple of minutes

"i want to keep her or him" i said smiling a little. He smile in response. He wrapped his arms around me and sight "then will do that" he said kissing me on the cheek

"good thing your not being negetive like some people were" Bella said in a teasing tone looking at Edward.

He frown and sight "your never going to let it go are you?" he asked looking at a picture of Nessi.

I frown confused. Bella smile

"when i was pregnant with Nessi it nearly killed me. We didn't know when it was safe to deliver her and so we waited. It was almost too late and we both almost died but don't worry we know what we are doing this time so it will be OK" she said sweetly.

I sight in relive my baby was going to be okay. I also realized why she had said about the negative thing

"what should we name him or her?" Rosalie asked getting up and coming toward me. She put one of her hands in my stomach and turned to see Jasper and me. I thought over that

"if its a him i want Jasper to decide but if its a her then i want her to be name Alice" i said putting one of my hands on top of Rosalie's

"i think that is a good idea" Jasper said beside me "Jasper i think you should name him Emmett Jr." Emmett said teasingly (sort of) to Jasper.

Jasper laughed "keep wishing Emmett" he said. I went to bed that night very tired and very happy. I knew that no matter what... it was going to be a happy day tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Please Enjoy and Review**

**"SURPRISE"**

"What do you mean there is something wrong?" i asked Carisle.

He was frowning

"i mean that by this time Bella was huge and ready to have the baby" he said

"huge?" Bella asked coming in the room. Emmett laughed and Bella smacked him in the arm playfully.

"well does that mean I'm not pregnant or what?" i asked "no your pregnant but your growing seemed to be slower then Bella's" he said confused

"oh well then is that a big problem?" i asked. I was still concerned for the baby. Jasper next to me was frowning at Carisle too.

"no but its different" he said. Then he smile "but don't worry its not really a problem after Bella's pregnancy i got a little fascinated by half breed vampires"

Emmett laughed "a little? he didn't stop studying about it until last year"

Carisle smile at me. i quickly smile back and i had to admit that Carisle's obsession for knowledge was a gift. He must know everything about half vampire babies "can we try to see if its going to be a boy or girl?" i asked hopeful

"actually we can't. The baby is cover by something that is too hard to allow us to know whether it's a girl or boy" he said. I sight disappointed

"okay but i wish it would be a boy but i would be okay with having a girl" i said i looked down at my stomach. It was big but not too big. I could still see my feet. I got to my feet but swayed a little

"wow" i said but i was no where close to falling because Jasper, Bella, Carisle, and Emmett where there in a second helping me straighten up."I'm okay!" i shouted irritated. Everyone looked at me. I looked down at my stomach. Tears started to run down my cheeks when i looked down at my stomach.

"i'm so fat" i said sobbing. Then i smile "but am so happy we're having a baby" i said kissing Jasper in the lips then i pulled back slowly.

"sorry" i said

"mood swings" Bella and Jasper said together "Jasper hates this part of pregnancy" Bella said "he used to leave the house when it happen to me" she said laughing. "your not going to leave me are you?" i asked tears running down my cheeks again.

"no of course not" he said amused. Edward was there in the next second and pushed Jasper away from me. He laid his ear against my belly a look of concentration of his face.

"um Edward what are you doing?" i asked drying the tears

"shh i am trying to hear the baby" he said. He sight after a minute "no, nothing yet" he said disappointed. That is when i saw a vision that change everything. I saw myself but as a vampire. My eyes were bright crimson and i was caring two babies. A girl and the other was a boy and i saw myself looking at them with lovable eyes.

_our little Alice and our little Alex_ Jasper said smiling at the babies.

Then i was looking at the present. Edward's eyes were wide and his mouth was pop open. He blinked a couple of times but he seemed to be at lost with words... well so was i.

"Edward whats going on?" Jasper asked looking at Edward. "Alison?" he said when Edward didn't answer. "oh my god" i said "Alison!" Jasper said exasperated.

"Two" i said. "two what?" Jasper asked looking at Edward. "Two babies" Edward said stun.

"What!" Carisle, Bella, Emmett, and Esme and Rosalie who was there in the room in a flash screamed.

"I saw that i was holding two babies a girl and a boy" i said slowly quietly

"two babies!" Rosalie said hugging me. "Yeah" i said smiling. "You were going to name him Alex?" i asked Jasper. He nodded "i thought it would be appropriate" he said. "Well there was an Alice too" Edward said smiling widely. We all laughed and everything changed for that moment on...

**Sorry guys but i just couldn't decided if it should be a girl or a boy...so...**

**I thought WHY NOT?**

**and now we are having two extra little Cullens!**

**Who is happy? I know i am!**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please check out one of my other stories called**

**"Story of My Life" Its really good but hasn't been visited enough.**

**Do me a huge favor and check it out.**

**Please!**

**Surprise Part Two**

After a month i was half the size of a pregnant woman but then it slowed so much that it was going to take three more months before the babies were ready. I was okay with that. It gave me time to prepare and for Emmett to record my pregnancy. He went behind me every second of every day of every week by Rosalie's command. If he missed even one second of an important hour or even second she would yell at him for the whole entire day. Lets just say it was rare for him to miss even the tiniest bit.

Jasper was okay with this saying that i would want to remember this when i was a vampire. That is why i agree to it. Rosalie Bella and me worked on the rooms of the babies. They were two different rooms connected by one door to each other.

We all thought this was a good idea. Jasper Rosalie Esme Bella well everyone and i went to stores almost every day to buy this or that. At the end of the month we had bought everything for the rooms and we were going to start painting them. Alice's room was going to be a shade of pink that was almost white. Alex's room was going to be green that was almost white too.

We all agreed in this colors since green was my favorite color and i agreed on pink since everyone thought it was appropriate.

"Why?" i asked. I still didn't know why i wasn't allowed to paint the rooms or even go in them while they were being painted. "because the paint has too much chemicals and your going to breath them if you go in there while its not dry" Rosalie said heading up the stairs. "Jasper!" i whinnied "Sorry honey but she's right" he said hugging me. "Edward" i said turning to him. He gave me an apologetic smile and then went up the stairs.

Carisle came in the room then holding something.

"Here" he said putting a medical mask on "there now you can go and see the room" he said. I sight "thanks" i said heading up the stairs but i didn't even take one step before Jasper was carrying me up the stairs. I had grown used to this and was actually happy. I always got tired by walking up the stairs. They still didn't let me paint. But i did get to see the progress. I sat in a chair watching but then i fell asleep and woke up in my room.

I was alone except for Emmett who was not allowed to leave me alone. He had the camara in his hand. He smiled when he saw me waking up. I bet he was bored just watching me sleep.

In that same instance Jasper was there opening the door a huge smile in his face. "Their done" i guessed. He nodded. He carried me to the rooms with Emmett following. "Wait" Rosalie said from inside the room. "Close your eyes and don't peek" she instructed. I obeyed and closed my eyes. I didn't hear when the door open but i felt Jasper walking. He took three steps then stop. "Can i open my eyes now?" i asked.

"Yes" Jasper whispered in my ear. I open my eyes and my mouth fell open with a pop. "Inever worked with rooms for a baby except for Nessi's" Esme said quietly beside me. "but i think we made a very good job, I hope you like it sweetie" she said happily. Carisle open the other door which connected to Alice's room. It was just as beautiful. Both cribs had white see through canopies that were thin as a sheet of paper.

Jasper sat me down in my feet. I slowly went to Alice's crib and touched the soft velvet canopy. I went and touched Alex's crib. It was just as soft. Tears started to collect on my eyes. "Thank-you their perfect" i said turning and hugging Esme. The tears poring out and as much as Jasper might not want me crying he couldn't stop these tears. They were happy tears...

I looked around the room nodding to myself. Then i clutched at my stomach surprised. It felt like one of them had kicked me but it was the normal kind of kick. The none painful kind of kicked. "What?" Jasper said putting one of his hands on top of mine. "I felt them kick" i said amazed. I felt Jasper stiff beside me. "Don't worry it didn't hurt me" i said quietly. He relaxed immediately. I didn't know i was crying again until Jasper whipped away a tear with his lips. Everyone hugged me then. Except for Emmett who was video taping this moment. "Okay everyone move except for Rose. Iwant to get this moment with just both of them" Emmett instructed but noboby listen to him. They all stood where they were. Emmett sight rolling his eyes with a smile. Everyone had a hand in my stomach.

It was about three minutes afterwards when one of them kicked again and since everyone had a hand in my stomach everyone felt it. They burst in a chores of "ahhh" except for Jasper. Who kissed me but then i started complaining that i was going to die if i didn't get something to eat. At first i mostly dranked blood which i was okay with but last week i started to find food more tasty. So i started to eat food and blood at the same time. Drinking the blood as if it was juice, next to a plate of eggs. Also i didn't eat at the kitchen. I had no idea why but Rosalie didn't let me saying that i should eat in the dinning room and never giving any explanation as to why.

As usual Emmett followed with the camera and everyone followed after him. I eat slow enjoying every part of my meal. When i was done Jasper carried me to the living room. Where i sipped the rest of the blood in my cup. Bella and Jasper sat beside me while Rosalie sat in the floor in front of me. Edward sat in another couch and Emmett hover around taping me. Edward was leaning my way.

He usually did this when he thought he ws hearing something from the babies.

_You can check if you want to _i said clearly knowing that is what he wanted. He laidhis head against my belly. "Oh shoot!" he said pulling back. "What?" Rosalie asked while checking Emmett was getting this on tape. "Ican hear them" he said stun. "What are they thinking?" Jasper asked a smile in his voice. Iwas too stun to even move a muscle, though something else was going on with me...

"I think Alex whats to know when he gets to move into his room" Edward said amused. "Soon Alex" Bella said rubbing my stomach. I still didn't speak

"Alison are you okay?" Esme said coming in the room. I didn't know what the answer to that question was. I couldn't even look at her. I felt kind of funny. There was this weird little feeling i couldn't explain. Then Edward froze and everyone looked at him. In the next second there was a sharp pain. "Oh crap!" i whimpered. I clutched at Jasper's hand as the pain shot from the lower part of my body. "Edward! whats going on?" Bella asked while Edward darted to the phone.

I sat there in the couch panting. Jasper seemed lost. All he could do was try to make the pain go away and it did take a part of the pain away but not the whole entire pain.

"The babies" was all Edward said. Rosalie darted out the room then and Emmett just kept video taping while i was panting in the couch. Jasper Esme and Bella tried to calm me. I couldn't help the scream that rose in my throat but then again i couldn't help the rest of the screams i screamed.

"deep breaths deep breaths" Rosalie said when she came into the room. "Rose i don't think that is going to help" Bella said irritated. Rose shot a glare at her but then she nodded looking kind of sheepish. Then the contractions went away. Ibreath in and out slowly. Surprisingly it did held a little.

"Okay, i think am okay" i said. Edward was still talking in the phone. "Carisle will be here in five minutes" he said turning to us and hanging up the phone. I smile. "Good" i said. "Everything is going to be okay" Esme said sweetly to me, from behind me. "Well Carisle better be here because it looks like Alex is going to be using his room in a while" Emmett said while video taping.

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry i took long at posting. Just was a bit sick and didn't have the time to write it. **

**I really want you guys to tell me what you guys think about this chapter. **

**I worked really hard for it and i hope you guys review it.**

**Nothing would make me happier. **

**Please Review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please enjoy and review!**

**"FIRE"**

I stayed on the couch trying to be calm. I found that it was easy but it was a little harder for Jasper. "When is Carisle getting here? Can't we just take her to him? What do we need to do? Do i bring anything?" he kept a constant stream of questions without stopping to take a breath.

I think i was dealing better with the pressure than him. I looked at him now. "Calmed down" i said stopping the question he was about to asked. He looked at me with wide eyes and nodded. "Jasper i think she is dealing with this a lot better then you are" Emmett said still video taping. He laughed. "Emmett please" i said calmly.

He sight. That is when Rosalie came in the room after leaving again. "Everything is ready upstairs" she said. Bella nodded to her and they exchanged a look i didn't quiet get, though Rosalie's expression looked apologetic. That is when i had contractions again. Itook deep breaths through my gritted teeth. "Whoa Alison! I can actually feel you trying to crush my hand" Bella said amazed. They all looked at her. "Imean, i can feel her effort" she said amused. Yeah right like i could really hurt her.

I sight when the pain went away. Jasper stood up and started pacing while looking at me. Igasp when the pain hit again but as soon as it hit Jasper stop pacing and went into the kitchen. We heard a thump, like something had fallen but we all ignored it since i was in pain. Everyone else was trying to calm me. When i was okay Emmett went into the kitchen. He wasn't smiling since he was actually taking this seriously but when he came back he was smiling widely. He didn't say anything and Rosalie went to invistigete.

When she came back she wasn't smiling but there was a strange mixure of emotions in her face. Confusion, amusement and curiosity were the main ones. "Yeah... Jasper just fainted" she said. "I'll wake him up" Edward said heading for the kitchen. In five seconds Edward walked in the room with Jasper following him. He came to sit by me again taking my hand in his. "Sorry about that" he said. I smiled. "Its okay" i said kissing his cheek. Carisle was there then opening the door. "Finally" Edward said. They started talking to fast for me to understand but i didn't care. I was trying to stay calm. Suddenly Carisle turned to me. I slowly looked up at him. "You need to move me don't you?" i guessed. It was pretty obvious since Rosalie had said that everything was ready upstairs.

I knew i was going to have to be moved but that didn't mean i had to like it. I tried to stand up but it was too hard. It hurt too much. I fell back with a gasp. "Alison, don't make too much movement we'llcarry you" Carisle said. He looked at Edward since Jasper was still a wreck and Emmett was video taping. Edward nodded and came to pick me up. He was very gentle but it still hurt like hell. He stopped and turned to Esme. "Alex will be here in two minutes can you take care of him please?" Esme nodded. We headed up the stairs. I heard the door knock and Esme talking but i didn't pay any attention to her. I concentrated on not screaming as i took deep breaths. Edward didn't move me much but the little movement that he did move me it hurt very much. Good thing it was over quick.

Edward laidme in a bed in a room i didn't recognised. Carisle injected something in my arm that took some of the pain away but not all of it. Jasper was with me all the way holding my hand. I began to feel sleepy. My eyes were harder to keep open and little by little they closed. I didn't feel anything. Iwas like in the clouds... floating up there but then i came down...

Little by little i came down. When i was touching land i didn't stop... I kept going down and down into the fires of hell. I tried to scream but couldn't. I tried to even move but couldn't. I couldn't even open my eyes. Then i felt something in my ear... "Don't scream. I know it hurts but every scream is going to hurt Jasper" I recognised Bella's voice. I didn't know how to tell her that i agreed with her and that i was going to keep quiet. I didn't actually knew what was happening to me but i knew it that whatever it was it wasn't going to be fun. Many things happen at once. I could hear better. I could hear cars passing by that were miles away. I could hear the wind brush against the house. The breathing of vampires around me. Also two little heart beats in the house that made my mouth water.

I could think many things at once. I had many questions and they all swirled around my head all at once. Where was Jasper? Bella had been here and spoke something to me that Jasper wasn't suppose to know. Did that mean he had left me? If so where had he gone? What had happen to little Alex and little Alice? Also my throat got overly dry but it was easy to ignore it. When i thought about other things like my baby Alex and my baby Alice it was especially easy. What had happen to them? Where were they? and how were they? But i knew that where ever they were they were going to be happy and healthy. I knew that Jasper was going to keep them that way.

The fire began to go away. Little by little though. I still couldn't move an inch. Which was good i'm not sure if i could stay still even if i wanted to or not. The fire in my heart got hotter and hotter with every second that passed. It seem all fire was running away from the rest of my body and straight to my heart. Icould hear my heart pounding harder and harder and even after my heart stop and the fire was gone it was a couple of minutes before i could move. When i could... i open my eyes and saw everything...

**OMG tell me what you think!**

**Good? or Bad? or Awful? or Wonderful? **

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I decided that this was a good story and i read over it...i decided that it was time to say the words**

**"The End"**

**So please read the last chapter of**

**"The Girl"**

**Please enjoy and review!**

**"FIRE"**

I stayed on the couch trying to be calm. I found that it was easy but it was a little harder for Jasper. "When is Carisle getting here? Can't we just take her to him? What do we need to do? Do i bring anything?" he kept a constant stream of questions without stopping to take a breath.

I think i was dealing better with the pressure than him. I looked at him now. "Calmed down" i said stopping the question he was about to asked. He looked at me with wide eyes and nodded. "Jasper i think she is dealing with this a lot better then you are" Emmett said still video taping. He laughed. "Emmett please" i said calmly.

He sight. That is when Rosalie came in the room after leaving again. "Everything is ready upstairs" she said. Bella nodded to her and they exchanged a look i didn't quiet get, though Rosalie's expression looked apologetic. That is when i had contractions again. Itook deep breaths through my gritted teeth. "Whoa Alison! I can actually feel you trying to crush my hand" Bella said amazed. They all looked at her. "Imean, i can feel her effort" she said amused. Yeah right like i could really hurt her.

I sight when the pain went away. Jasper stood up and started pacing while looking at me. Igasp when the pain hit again but as soon as it hit Jasper stop pacing and went into the kitchen. We heard a thump, like something had fallen but we all ignored it since i was in pain. Everyone else was trying to calm me. When i was okay Emmett went into the kitchen. He wasn't smiling since he was actually taking this seriously but when he came back he was smiling widely. He didn't say anything and Rosalie went to invistigete.

When she came back she wasn't smiling but there was a strange mixure of emotions in her face. Confusion, amusement and curiosity were the main ones. "Yeah... Jasper just fainted" she said. "I'll wake him up" Edward said heading for the kitchen. In five seconds Edward walked in the room with Jasper following him. He came to sit by me again taking my hand in his. "Sorry about that" he said. I smiled. "Its okay" i said kissing his cheek. Carisle was there then opening the door. "Finally" Edward said. They started talking to fast for me to understand but i didn't care. I was trying to stay calm. Suddenly Carisle turned to me. I slowly looked up at him. "You need to move me don't you?" i guessed. It was pretty obvious since Rosalie had said that everything was ready upstairs.

I knew i was going to have to be moved but that didn't mean i had to like it. I tried to stand up but it was too hard. It hurt too much. I fell back with a gasp. "Alison, don't make too much movement we'llcarry you" Carisle said. He looked at Edward since Jasper was still a wreck and Emmett was video taping. Edward nodded and came to pick me up. He was very gentle but it still hurt like hell. He stopped and turned to Esme. "Alex will be here in two minutes can you take care of him please?" Esme nodded. We headed up the stairs. I heard the door knock and Esme talking but i didn't pay any attention to her. I concentrated on not screaming as i took deep breaths. Edward didn't move me much but the little movement that he did move me it hurt very much. Good thing it was over quick.

Edward laidme in a bed in a room i didn't recognised. Carisle injected something in my arm that took some of the pain away but not all of it. Jasper was with me all the way holding my hand. I began to feel sleepy. My eyes were harder to keep open and little by little they closed. I didn't feel anything. Iwas like in the clouds... floating up there but then i came down...

Little by little i came down. When i was touching land i didn't stop... I kept going down and down into the fires of hell. I tried to scream but couldn't. I tried to even move but couldn't. I couldn't even open my eyes. Then i felt something in my ear... "Don't scream. I know it hurts but every scream is going to hurt Jasper" I recognised Bella's voice. I didn't know how to tell her that i agreed with her and that i was going to keep quiet. I didn't actually knew what was happening to me but i knew it that whatever it was it wasn't going to be fun. Many things happen at once. I could hear better. I could hear cars passing by that were miles away. I could hear the wind brush against the house. The breathing of vampires around me. Also two little heart beats in the house that made my mouth water.

I could think many things at once. I had many questions and they all swirled around my head all at once. Where was Jasper? Bella had been here and spoke something to me that Jasper wasn't suppose to know. Did that mean he had left me? If so where had he gone? What had happen to little Alex and little Alice? Also my throat got overly dry but it was easy to ignore it. When i thought about other things like my baby Alex and my baby Alice it was especially easy. What had happen to them? Where were they? and how were they? But i knew that where ever they were they were going to be happy and healthy. I knew that Jasper was going to keep them that way.

The fire began to go away. Little by little though. I still couldn't move an inch. Which was good i'm not sure if i could stay still even if i wanted to or not. The fire in my heart got hotter and hotter with every second that passed. It seem all fire was running away from the rest of my body and straight to my heart. Icould hear my heart pounding harder and harder and even after my heart stop and the fire was gone it was a couple of minutes before i could move. When i could... i open my eyes and saw everything...

* * *

At first everyone kept a good look at me. Bella thought I should get to see the babies but I disagried Iwanted to be positive that I wasn't going to hurt them. Jasper had told me about his years on the wars. He was okay with my decision and also not so okay with it. He thought I could handle it but he also didn't want to put the babies in any danger. After two days everyone thought I was ready. Even big Alex, who wasn't so glad about me as a vampire but glad that I was alive... sort of.

My mom took the news so much better. She knew I hadn't really change. I was still Alison to her. I was going to see Alex and Alice today. I was so excited. It all seemed so unreal. I was walking up the stairs now, with Jasper holding my hand. I was still not used to his warm hand. It seemed wrong but right at the same time. Everyone was following us. They had talked about my self control and Rosalie had said it must be about my choice about becoming a vampire. The same thing had happen to Bella. She had had the same self control as me. We had talked about Alex and Alice's talents. I was told that Alex was the only one talented.

Alex was telequenises. I was a little worry about Alice. There may be a little trouble ahead if she got jelouse of her brother. I stood infront of the door that open to the rooms of my babies. I took a deep breath and open the door. My eyes reached the room until I found him. He was laying on his crib looking out the window. He looked our way when I open the door and his frustrated expression changed into a happy smile.

He had perfect white teeth and he was beutifule. He was cover by the canopy, which was transperant. I pushed the silk away and took him in my arms. He clasped his little hands around my neck, laughing. He let go after a minute and pointed to the door which connected his room to his sisters's. I walked toward it, still holding him in my arms.

I open the door... I followed his gazed and found Alice in her crib, also covered by the transperent canopy. She had a little blanket in her hands. Her total consentration was in that little piece of silk. Alex pointed to the blanket and suddently the blanket was out of Alice's hand. It landed in the floor with out a noice. She looked up looking a little annoyed and saw me. Her expression changed quickly and she reached with her hand toward me. Again and again she reached for me. I didn't paid alot of attention to the others. I went and picked her up.

She hugged me like Alex had. I turned to see everyone then. I felt like crying as I felt my little babies in my arms...They were smiling at us..

"I love you" i whispered kissing each of their cheeks.

"And they love you" Jasper whispered. I nodded.

"They are two very little precious babies" Rosalie whispered. I turned to her smiling.

"Thank you" i whispered. I felt like their was a huge lump in my throat.

"Thank you...with out you in my life i would have never found Jasper...without you i wouldn't have known what true love is... thank you so much" i whispered. I looked at the all their faces. Carisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alex and Alice my family...my love ones and my true family...and my true happiness.

Thank you Alice from where ever you are...thank you for allowing me to be with Jasper and allowing me to have a family with him...i love you.

I met Jasper golden eyes and smiled "I love you" i whispered...

"As i love you" he whispered..and slowly so very slowly because we had time now..we had until forver...he touched his lips to mine...

**I hope you liked it. **

**I felt like i did a horrible job so please tell me if i'm right or wrong on that...**

**Please REVIEW!**


End file.
